That Night to Remember
by Naxdin
Summary: Ritsu remembers THAT night! Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Ritsu x Masamune Onodera X Takano! Rated M!


Onodera Ritsu wakes up in a daze. _Did it... Did that really? Is that what happened? _He shakes his head to clear his mind. It didn't work. He had just woken up from a dream about what happened the night he was drunk at Takano's.

* * *

"I'm going home." Ritsu stood.

"Hey, Onodera." He reached forward and grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

"Let me go. Now just a-" He was spun around and suddenly pinned to the floor... again. He looked into Takano's eyes and stopped struggling.

"You think having you around doesn't affect me at all?"

"But..."

"I'm not jerking you around. If the person you love is in front of you, at work or wherever, you can't keep it contained at all times. So don't provoke me, because I won't stop myself." He leaned down and pressed their lips together roughly, making Onodera clench and struggle again.

"Stop, stop it. Why are you doing this?! You're in love with Yokozawa!"

Takano backed off and said firmly, "Hey. I don't know what you've heard, but stop jumping to conclusions. I'm telling you I'm in love with you. And if you can say all that, why not just admit it. You love me, don't you? I keep telling you that I love you. What else do you want? If you're saying it's still not enough, then how much do I have to love you in order for you to let me in?" He leaned closer. "Onodera," he hugged him. "I don't care if you have a fiance or not, I..."

Onodera shut his eyes and all of the memories flowed back. All of the love he had ever felt toward Saga Masamune filled his being. "Senpai."

Masamune held him closer. "Ritsu. I love you."

Ritsu hugged him back. The embrace got tighter and tighter as they got closer and closer.

"I... Masamune." Ritsu lifted his love's face away from his shoulder, where it had rested during the hug. And then pulled toward his own, meeting their lips softly. The kiss deepened and got rougher, both men feeling everything they weren't able to in the past 10 years.

Ritsu paused for a second and Masamune pulled away, thinking that he remembered that he hated him, but Ritsu pulled him back and his heart fluttered. Ritsu slid his hand slowly down Masamune's back and around the front. Downward it went. When it finally reached its destination, he cupped Masamune and started massaging.

Masamune gasped and pulled away from the long kiss. He looked questioningly into Ritsu's eyes.

"This is what you wanted, right? For me to... touch you."

Masamune pressed himself into Ritsu's whole body, and hand, for a strong kiss. He started pulling the shirt over Ritsu's head while his lovers hand moved. He groaned into Ritsu's mouth. Their lips parted, but Masamune's stayed on Ritsu. Trailing kisses down his neck, and sucking. _That's gonna leave a mark._ Ritsu thought idly, but he was too busy with his 'project'. His hand now moved quickly over Masamune. He gasped.

Masamune had moved from his collarbone to his... nipple, and was now sucking on it. _Oh, _it felt so good. He breathed into his hair. Masamune was very hard now. As was Ritsu. Masamune lifted from his body and put his forehead to Ritsu's chest, breathing hard. His back was starting to arch. _Now._

Ritsu flipped Masamune on his back and backed crawled back. He could _see _it. He chuckled. Masamune looked at him, confused. Standing up wobblingly, Ritsu held his hand out to his lover. Masamune took it. They stumbled to the bed, their erections making it hard to walk. Masamune pushed Ritsu onto the bed, and fell on top of him. He rotated his hips and they both groaned in pleasure.

"Masamune..." Ritsu gasped and pulled their heads together.

"I love you... Ritsu." He gasped and pushed their hips even closer.

"I-I-uh!" Masamune was grinding over him. Everywhere burned with pleasure. "Masa-masamune!"

He stopped his grinding.

"F-please," Ritsu pulled his pants off and lifted his rear. "I need you."

Masamune quickly disrobed and followed Ritsu's request. He prepared his love before sliding inside. They both gasped. Ritsu had hardly had sex since they were together, and Masamune hadn't in a year. They both needed this badly.

"Faster!" Gasped Ritsu as he bucked his hips into his lover.

He was about to come, and so was Masamune. And then they did, with one final thrust, they came together. Both of their faces were heated. Their lips met again and this was the best kiss of all. It was soft and slow, but quickly escalated into something deeper, and far more passionate.

Is this what he had been missing these past years? If the misunderstanding hadn't happened, would this have been a regular occurrence?

Ritsu wished nothing had happened to change what they had back then. He so desperatly needed this. Masamune pressed even harder on his mouth. Ritsu didn't mind.

Ritsu reached up and ran intertwined his fingers behind Masamune's neck. They were pulling each other closer, ignoring the mess they had made.

The kiss slowed. It turned into something far more loving and gentle then ever.

Ritsu broke away for a split second (because that was as long as he could bear) to whisper, "I love you."

* * *

No wonder Masamune seemed so hurt when he didn't remember! He must have been holding everything in very tightly to not explode at me and shake me until I remembered.

Ritsu winced. _Oh the pain he must have felt... My dearest Masamune. Huh! That's why there was that strange look in his eye whenever he saw me! Pain? Oh I get so ridiculous when drunk! He said I was cruel that morning... Those tiny grimaces when we were alone! Was he holding himself back then? How many times did he hold himself back from telling me? _**Making** me_ remember? Every time I pushed him away... That time in the car on his birthday. Had he wished I hadn't forgotten? Of course he did! When he said "Look at me so you won't forget like last time." Oh... I realized on my own (well sort of) that I loved him... That day in the rain._

"Oh, you're up."

Masamune walks in with two mugs of coffee.

"Uh, thank you." Ritsu studies him.

"You were really drunk last night."

"Ugh I know. I'm never drinking again." He holds a hand to his head.

"I don't know, I like you when you're drunk. You're more... outgoing." He grins mischievously.

Ritsu turns his face away in embarrassment, remembering that night.

"Hm." Masamune turns away. Probably hurt that Ritsu didn't return his smile.

Is he remembering that night too?

"I-" Ritsu stops, turning even redder.

"Last night... You said it again."

"Huh?" Ritsu is very confused.

"When we got back from the bar. You said you loved me."

Ritsu remembers last night. There was a _lot_ of kissing. And sucking. He had more love marks. (hickeys)

"So what? Doesn't mean-" Masamune doesn't let him finish. He kisses him. Ritsu kisses him back, pushing him up into a sitting posistion instead of laying on top of him. He runs his fingers through Masamune's hair, and pulls him in closer.

Masamune pulls back in disbelief. "You never kiss me like! That time-" He stares at Ritsu, who turns red and looks down.

"I... I remember... that night... when Mutou's book got another printing-"

Masamune shoves him down, disregarding the mug in his hand. He pulls back and looks into Ritsu's eyes. He grins and goes back to kissing him. Hard.

Ritsu shoves him off. Masamune looks so very hurt , and confused. If Ritsu remembers that he loves him that much, then why-? Ritsu grins.

"I love you."


End file.
